Normal day or not?
by morgy-mo-chan
Summary: Hinata kiba and shino get back from a mission to find Konha nice and normal but they will soon find out things arnt always what they seem. Please send reviews! I love em!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is the first chapter of my first story. I am gonna try to submit 2 chapters every week but christmas is coming up soon and theres school so it might not work but well see. I would be really gratful if you gave me reviews and tips on how I can make my writing better and if you have problems feel free to tell me and ill try and do what I can. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata, Kiba and Shino have just returned from a 4 month long mission in the country of snow.

Naruto returned from his training with Jiraya 1 year ago. Sasuke is currently with Orochimaru but his location is unknown. Hinata still has a crush on Naruto thought Naruto is to stupid to notice because he is still over obsessed with training. Sakura has completely forgotten about Sasuke but if anyone mentions his name she punches them a mile away. While Sakura is very busy helping Tsunade with hokage work Lee is constantly at her for a date. Neji and Tenten are in a very close relationship while Ino is chasing Shikamaru around. Shino still doesn't talk much and Kiba seems to always be in chill mode. Choji has gotten slimmer while his techniques have gotten stronger.

"I'm gonna go see Kurenai sensei to tell her how the mission went." Kiba said to his team mates as he walked away with Akamaru.

"I guess ill go home and get some rest then. Bye Shino." Hinata waved bye to Shino as she as well walked away leaving Shino alone.

Shino disappeared into the ground soon after Hinata left.

**Kiba**

Kiba rode Akamaru to where Kurenai toll him to meet her after the mission. When he got there he found her sitting on a bench waiting patiently.

"Hey Kiba how did it go?" She asked him

"It went pretty smoothly." He replied

"How did Hinata do?" She asked sounding a bit concerned

"She was fine. Why? You sound worried about her." He asked wondering

"She's too distracted by Naruto so she's not concentrating enough on her training and is at a pretty low level right now. I was worried she wouldn't be strong enough for the mission." She told Kiba

"She did fine. If you're worried maybe you should talk to her about it." He said not really understanding why she was so concerned.

"I will. See you." She said as she vanished right in front of Kiba.

'_Well she seems to be in a hurry today._' He thought to himself before starting to head home.

**Hinata**

Hinata toke her time walking to the Hyuga compound. She toke in all the sights of Knoha that she hade missed. She gazed up at the beautiful Sakura trees and at the calm silent river. She was very glad she was home.

She finally arrived at the compounded to find that her father was very angry at her for not training before the mission.

"Hinata you should have trained before the mission! I hope you weren't a burden to everyone." He said very sternly

"Sorry father ill try harder next time." She said in an almost whisper

"You never know there might not be a next time." And with that he walked away.

Hinata was a bit confused about that last sentence.

'_You never know_ _there might not be a next time.' _She thought over again.

She pushed the though away and started walking to her room. She hade to pass though the training area to get there and was surprised to see that Neji wasn't training like he usually was.

"If your wondering where Neji is he's out with Tenten." Her little cousin told her as she passed her in the hall way.

"Oh. Well thank you for telling me." She replied a bit surprised

"No problem. See ya later." Her cousin said before turning the corner

Hinata found it strange that her little cousin was talking to her like that. Her cousin never spoke to Hinata unless she was spoken to. She never really understood this but was a bit surprised at the sudden change.

When Hinata got to her room she found it exactly the same as it was when she left. It made her feel good that no body hade looked though her room while she was away.

She walked up to the mirror and looked at her average looking body and long purple ish blue hair.

'_Why is father not happy with what I am becoming? Is this enough for Naruto though?' _She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Out of no where Kurenai appeared beside her. It always surprised Hinata how she would appear in a blink of an eye.

"Hinata I have to talk to you about something." She said almost immediately after she arrived.

"What is it sensei?" She asked turning to face her

"Your to distracted by Naruto. I would like you to train more. If it helps I can help you with it." Kurenai said catching Hinata of guard.

Hinata's eyes widened. _'Why is she agreeing with my father? Does every one think in a weak pushover?' _Hinata thought before answering.

"Sensei can I ask you a question?" She asked

"Yes." She replied sounding inpatient

"Does every one think I'm a weak pushover?" She asked looking at the ground

Kurenai was surprised by this question and chose her words very carefully.

"I didn't say you were a weak pushover. I said you need to train more." She replied hoping Hinata would not ask anymore questions on this topic.

"Yes if you could help me that would be great." She said looking up at her sensei with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow for our training." And with that she vanished.

Hinata was looking forward to her training session with Kurenai. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

**Shino**

After sinking into the ground he reappeared just outside his house.

He was about to step inside when he hear a familiar voice.

"HEY SHINO!!!! How was the mission? Did it go well? Did you fail?" Naruto asked being the annoying idiot he always was.

'_Oh great the idiot is here.'_ He thought to himself before answering

"It was fine and we didn't fail." He said in his regular Shino tone.

He then walked into his house not giving Naruto anytime to answer and not wanting to talk to him anyway.

**End of chapter 1**

**There you go I have the secound chapter ready and will put it in when I find time. Thanks! Please send reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Here is the secound chapter. I know you didn't have to wait very long but I still need to writ the 3rd chapter and that might take a while so please bear with me. Reviews please!**

**Chapter 2**

_The next day_

**Hinata**

Hinata woke up to see Kurenai looking down at her.

"When do you want to train?" Kurenai asked her kinda sounding like she was in a hurry.

Hinata sat up in her bed and answered.

"How about after lunch?"

"That's fine. 3:00 at our usual training grounds. Bring Kiba and Shino." She said then disappeared in a flash.

'_Why is she in such a hurry?' _Hinata thought to herself before getting up and looking at herself in front of the mirror.

She picked up her baby blue hair brush and started putting it though her long hair.

She finished brushing her hair and put on her usual sweater and went outside. She saw Neji training in the training area as she passed by.

"Hey Hinata how did the mission go?" He asked her

"It went well. Thank you for asking." She said before leaving the compound.

'_That was strange he never stops his trading to talk to anyone.'_ She thought as she walked though Knoha's streets. There was something strange about Neji but she couldn't really tell exactly what it was.

**Kiba**

Kiba woke up to find his sister screaming at him.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE AKAMARU INSIDE BEFORE GOING TO BED!?" She asked him screaming.

"Oh well umm I was kinda tired and I fell asleep before I could bring him in." He said still half asleep

"Well go get him he can't open doors by himself you know!" She said as she stormed away.

Kiba got up very lazily and open the back door so Akamaru could get in. He was greeted by a very happy dog.

_'I don't see what she's all upset about he looks fine to me.' _Kiba thought as he gave Akamaru his breakfast.

Kiba went out in the backyard trying to figure out what his sister was so worked up about. He soon realized that Akamaru hade dug up the entire back yard! It was a mess! Giant holes every where. Kiba really didn't want to be stuck cleaning it up so he toke Akamaru out for a walk in the village.

He was riding Akamaru down the street when he saw Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" He yelled to her trying to catch her attention.

"Hi Kiba. How did you sleep?" She asked him

"Fine. I've been looking for Shikamaru but haven't seen him anywhere. Have you seen him?" He said as he jumped off Akamaru

"No sorry but I haven't seen him. I did see Neji though. He seemed a bit strange but I couldn't really tell why." She said sounding a bit worried.

"Really? That's a bit strange." He said sounding a bit confused at the whole idea

"Oh and Kurenai sensei said to meet her at our training ground at 3:00." She said just remembering she hade to find Shino.

"HEY HINATA!! KIBA!!" Came the very familiar voice of a well know Knoha ninja.

"Oh. Hi Naruto." Hinata said in a just above whisper

"I know your mission went well because I asked Shino. Well I got to get going. Later!" He said as he walked away waving before he turned the corner

"Something is defiantly strange about Naruto." Kiba said a bit surprised

"He never leaves right away like that. We should go ask Shino if he noticed anything weird about him." Hinata said sounding a bit concerned

"Good idea. Let's go." Kiba said as they both started walking in the direction of Shino's house.

**Hinata/Kiba**

They were walking towards Shino's house when they realized that there weren't many people walking around the streets for this time of day. They both found that strange but they hade to deal with one problem at a time. They didn't have to search for him much because Shino kinda came to them.

"Hey Shino we just ran into Naruto and he was acting a bit strange. He said something about talking to you. Did you find anything strange about him?" Kiba asked him when they came within ear shoot.

"No I made our encounter short so I didn't notice anything." Shino replied in his signature tone.

"I noticed that Neji was acting strange this morning." Hinata said to her team mate

"There's no one in the street. This street is the busiest in Knoha." Shino said after a moment of silence.

"Ya we noticed that a little while ago to but then there were still some people now there's no one at all." Kiba said looking around for any signs of life.

Hinata heard a noise from behind her and turned around in a flash to find Shikamaru JOGGING!

"No way…" Hinata said standing there dumbfounded

Kiba turned around to see what she was looking at to see this shocking sight.

"Shikamaru are you feeling alright." Kiba asked with his bottom jaw on the ground.

"Ya I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked jogging on the spot in front of the three.

"Well for one your jogging and your to lazy to be jogging." Shino said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a lazy person." He said before jogging away.

"Something strange is defiantly going on here." Kiba said recovering from the shock

"Oh no! We have to go met Sensei its 2:55." Hinata said before turning on her heel and running towards the training ground with Kiba and Shino close behind her.

They got to the training ground at exactly 3:00. They all knew that Kurenai always got there exactly on time so when she didn't show up they were all very surprised.

"Its 3:10 where is sensei? She's never late." Hinata said looking very concerned

"I dunno but I want to go find out." Kiba said before walking towards to village.

"Wait where are you going?" Shino said after him

"I'm going to the Hokage's office to see what's going on." He said still walking

"Wait were coming with you." Hinata said before running after him with Shino right behind her.

They got to the Hokage's mansion a few minutes later to find 5 ANBU members guarding the door.

"We would like to speak to the Hokage please." Hinata said in an almost whisper. She always felt uneasy around ANBU members.

"I am sorry but we cannot let anyone see the Hokage." Said one of them

"It's the Hokage's orders." Said an other one

"Oh I see. Thank you for your time." She said before turning around and walking away with her team mates.

"That was really weird." Kiba said looking confused

"Let's go check the windows." Shino said jumping out the nearest roof

"Good idea Shino." Kiba said as a mischievous smile spread across his face

Hinata, Kiba and Shino stood on the Hokage's balcony looking at windows that were painted over from the inside with black paint.

**End of chapter 2**

**Thats was an easy chapter to write. Please send reviews and tips! They all help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Ya I got the day off from school so i decided to put in an other chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Kiba looked very confused as he was looking at the painted over windows.

"What the heck?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

Hinata knocked on the glass wondering if someone was inside.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She said still banging on the glass.

"Hinata use your bayakugan." Shino said still in is signature tone

"Oh ya right." She said activating her bayakugan. "No there's no one in there." She said as it deactivated.

"Well I want to find out what's in there. You ready Akamaru?" "Bark" was the reply he got "Ok let's go!" Kiba said as he put his hand on Akamaru's head.

'_He's his using new move. A ball of chakra should form in Akamaru's mouth and then shoot a kind of laser beam.'_ Hinata thought to her self.

"What the heck? I can't feel my chakra!" Kiba said as he removed his hand from Akamaru's head and looking at it confused.

"How is that possible? You have chakra I can see it." Hinata said looking at him with her bayakugan

"Let's try going to the hospital." Shino replied turning around and jumping of the roof.

Hinata and Kiba followed with no question at all. They were walking though the village and were looking around them and saw there was no one at all except for the 5 ANBU members. There was no one in the streets and no one in the house Hinata noticed using her bayakugan. She never really used to use it all that much when they were in the city but now she is noticing how useful it really is when you're trying to find someone. _'I wonder if Naruto is noticing anything weird. I wonder where he is.' _She thought about Naruto the whole time until they got to the Hospital.

"Here we are." Kiba said reaching out to open one of the doors.

Hinata and Shino saw Kiba struggling whit the door.

"It looked." Kiba said not really looking confused because he was kinda expecting it.

"There's no one in side." Hinata said.

Shino then toke out a kunai. He looked at it wondering if it was worth it or not. He stood there looking at it.

…

…

…

"Hey Shino are you alright?" Kiba asked him now worried that whatever was going on had got his friend to.

Shino then did the most unbelievable thing. No one saw it coming because no one was there. It was Shino Kiba and Hinata all alone in Knoha. 5 ANBU members that refused to help them were there but that was it. They hade no clue what was going on and the ANBU members hade masks so they couldn't read there faces.

…

…

Shino threw the kunai in his hand at Hinata hitting her in the stomach.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled catching her in his hands and she fell unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PEOBLEM SHINO!?" Kiba was screaming his head off at a very calm looking Shino

"Kiba calm down and look at Hinata." He said

Surprised at what he said he looked down at Hinata just in time to see her disappear and fly away in the form of dust scattered in the wind.

"What's happening?" Kiba said his voice shaking. He was panicking.

"Were in a genjutsu." Shino said looking up at the pale blue sky.

"We were never trained in genjutsu though. How do you know about this?" Kiba asked getting a bit suspicious

"Before the mission started I got some training on genjutsu from Kurenai sensei. I think that its Kurenai sensei that doing the genjutsu at this very moment." He said still looking at the sky.

"So Hinata is out of the genjutsu?" Kiba asked standing up

"Ya she is. Now it's up to her to take it off us. But she doesn't know where we might be. Or how to for that mater." Shino said looking back at Kiba.

"So our lives are in Hinata's hands right now?" Kiba asked still a bit confused

"Ya." Shino said turning to walk away.

**End of Chapter 3**

**I no its kinda short but I just love to keep you guys wondering. Please send reviews! Ill be putting in the next one whenever I have time to write.**


End file.
